


One black coffee

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Mortals & Demigods [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Nico di Angelo, Demigods, High School, M/M, McDonald's, Mortals & Demigods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Nico surprises Will at his school, meets some of his friends, and loves McDonald'sMargret barks a laugh, “He gets asked out so often, it’s such a cliche excuse! ‘Sorry I have a boyfriend’ ‘Who?’ ‘Oh uh, he doesn’t go here’,” she imitates Will’s voice as best she can, and everyone laughs.Will reaches the group, “What’s everyone laughing about?” he asks, “the lambo?” he quickly flits through every face, and lights up when his eyes fall on Nico.Before Will can say anything, Nico smirks, “I hear you have a ‘boyfriend’” he airquotes, “In New York.”Will smiles, “I do! He’s the best. He’s smart and pretty,” he winks, “a badass, and-” he pauses for a moment, shit-eating grin stretching across his face as Nico grows progressively redder, “adorable.”“Fuck you, Solace,” Nico deadpans, “I am darkness.”Will’s friends gasp, exchanging glances.“Sure y’are sunshine,” Will smirks, and Nico stands up specifically to punch his shoulder. And then pull him into a soft kiss.“What, and I say this with absolute sincerity,” Jaden says, “thefuck?”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Mortals & Demigods [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900327
Comments: 29
Kudos: 546





	One black coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I love this trope cringe culture is dead love love

Nico reaches Will’s school 15 minutes before the bell for final dismissal is set to ring.

He parks his black Lamborghini (a 17th birthday gift from Hades, since Nico finally has his licence) in an open spot, likely left by a senior with last class off, and steps into the sunlight.

He picks one of the benches in the courtyard to lay down on, and settles down with his phone to wait.

* * *

Will’s last class of the day is AP Lang, and considerably fun usually. Today, however, they’re just having a work day.

Which is why he doesn’t feel guilty for checking his phone when it vibrates in his pocket (Thank goodness for monster-proof phones).

 **Lucas:** Dude!!

 **Will:** Hm?

 **Lucas:** You know how the front parking lot is visible from my math class??

 **Will:** Yeah?

 **Lucas:** A fucking LAMBORGHINI just pulled up!!!!!!

 **Will:** Cool!

 **Lucas:** RIght???!

 **Lucas:** gtg teach’s glaring at meee

 **Will:** Gl lol

Will doesn’t give it much more thought, although soon news of the Lamborghini has spread. He goes to an average-sized high school, with each grade averaging 120-ish students, so a cool car in the parking lot is enough to be exciting.

The final bell rings, and students stream to the front of the school, gathering in groups with hushed whispers.

* * *

Nico’s nearly finished with his game of minesweeper when the bell rings. He puts his phone in his pocket and sits up with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. It’s getting long, and he should probably get it cut…

But Will likes his long hair, likes to braid it and twist it up in intricate knots, likes to bury his hands in it when they make out-

Nico cuts off that thought. No use daydreaming about Will when he’s about to see him anyway.

There’s a large group quickly amassing at the school entrance, and Nico can’t help his scowl when a smaller group at the front breaks off from the mass of students to approach him.

The group- two boys, three girls, and one person wearing a “they them theirs” pronoun badge on the strap of their backpack- pays no head to Nico’s scowl, settling around him on the bench.

“Hey there, are you new?” one of the girls asks, “Cause we’d love to show you around school if you’re lost.”

“No, I’m here for someone,” Nico answers in a clipped tone. He doesn’t want to be outright rude, because that seemed like a genuine offer, but he’s never been good with strangers, much less mortals, even less when he just got out of the underworld and had to drive around for 3 hours after miscalculating the time in the mortal world.

“We can wait with you, if you want,” one of the boys offers, “I’m Kaden, this is Lucas, Laurent uses they/them, and the girls are Katie, Margret, and Jaden,” Kaden points to each person as he says their name, and they wave a little.

Nico twists his ring, but nods hesitantly, “Alright.”

“We’re waiting for one more, his name’s Will,” Laurent says, “his class is in the back of the building.”

Nico softens a bit at the mention of Will, these are probably his friends.

“There he is!” Lucas calls towards the entrance, waving one hand in the air. Nico’s breath catches in his throat as he sees a familiar mess of blonde curls over the crowd- wow he’s still tall- and a familiar smile as Will waves back.

Katie laughs a bit when she sees Nico’s expression, “Don’t bother, he insists he has a ‘boyfriend in New York’,” she does airquotes.

Nico inclines his head, “And you don’t believe him?”

Margret barks a laugh, “He gets asked out so often, it’s such a cliche excuse! ‘Sorry I have a boyfriend’ ‘Who?’ ‘Oh uh, he doesn’t go here’,” she imitates Will’s voice as best she can, and everyone laughs.

Will reaches the group, “What’s everyone laughing about?” he asks, “the lambo?” he quickly flits through every face, and lights up when his eyes fall on Nico.

Before Will can say anything, Nico smirks, “I hear you have a ‘boyfriend’” he airquotes, “In New York.”

Will smiles, “I do! He’s the best. He’s smart and pretty,” he winks, “a badass, and-” he pauses for a moment, shit-eating grin stretching across his face as Nico grows progressively redder, “adorable.”

“Fuck you, Solace,” Nico deadpans, “I am darkness.”

Will’s friends gasp, exchanging glances.

“Sure y’are sunshine,” Will smirks, and Nico stands up specifically to punch his shoulder. And then pull him into a soft kiss.

“What, and I say this with absolute sincerity,” Jaden says, “the _fuck_?”

“This is what you get for not believing me,” Will smirks, then pauses, scowls, “Wait aren’t you supposed to be-” he cuts a glance at his mortal friends, “working until next week?”

Nico flushes, “I finished the job early and I missed you, so what?”

Will’s smile seems to glow, and Nico doesn’t protest when he’s pulled into a patented ‘Solace hug of solaceTM’. (They’re both nerds. And honestly Nico may have groaned when Will first came up with the name, but he loves it.)

“Wait,” Will pushes Nico away to hold him by the shoulders, studying his face, “How did you get here? I know you didn’t fly, but-”

“Chill out,” Nico says, rolling his eyes, “I’m completely recovered and you know it, _Tesoro_. Besides, I drove,” he jerks his thumb back towards the parking lot.

“The Lamborghini?!” Lucas and Jaden chorus, and Nico nods.

“My birthday payment.”

“Wait,” Will frowns, “he’s still not paying you for advising?”

“Not regularly,” Nico shrugs, “It’s not like I don’t still have the Lotus card.”

Will winces, “Right.”

There’s a moment of awkward silence as the mortals try to parse out the conversation.

“Lotus card?” Katie asks, finally, and Nico falters.

“It’s like an unlimited credit card.”

“Dude,” Laurent gasps, “You can buy so much McDonald’s with that!!”

Nico’s eyes light up, and he points at them, “Exactly! See Will, you’re the only thing between me and unlimited happy meals.”

“I’m your _doctor_!” Will points out, rolling his eyes.

“And _I’m_ a lover of happy meals,” Nico pushes, and Will laughs.

“He’s got a point, Will,” Margret says, smirking, “We should all go get McDonald’s.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Will laughs as Nico’s eyes light up, “lead the way, oh King of Ghosts, Judge of Souls, lover of happy meals,” Will says with a flourish of his arm towards the parking lot.

Nico grabs Will’s hand, and they swing their arms as they make their way to the Lamborghini, Will’s friends following to their own cars.

Many good stories end with McDonald’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment <3


End file.
